


Alone

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darken's dreams are troubled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For the legendland challenge; no dialogue.

He sleeps alone.

The Seeker lives and he's not had one night since that fear hasn't haunted his dreams. Not one night without some mirror image of himself plunging the Sword of Truth into his heart, or that he finds himself surrounded by the ruins of his life – dead Mord'Sith, crumbling Palace walls; everything he's built, gone.

He watches the slumbering Denna, her golden hair splayed about the pillows, and hates her for being able to sleep so soundly. Suddenly, impetuously, he grabs at her wrist and shoves her toward the edge of the bed. She's awake instantly, and her lips part to form a question, but the words die on her lips at his expression. Silently, she gathers her clothes and leaves.

No matter that he takes Mord'Sith to his bed, and that guards stand outside his bedchamber, and that the Palace, even at night, is filled with people. He always sleeps alone.


End file.
